


Drabble:  Jack and Daniel

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Episode: s05e21 Meridian, M/M, Tokra Flats, Unresolved Sexual Tension, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-31
Updated: 2003-05-31
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: Jack's thinks about Daniel after Abyss Daniel watches Jack





	Drabble:  Jack and Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** A double drabble; two viewpoints.

  
Author's notes: A double drabble; two viewpoints.  


* * *

Drabble: Jack and Daniel

### Drabble: Jack and Daniel

#### by Debi C

Date Archived: 05/31/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Tokra Flats, Drama, Angst, UST, Drabble, Post-Episode  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson     Jack/Daniel         
Rating: G  
Spoilers: Meridian, Abyss  
Permission to archive: TheBoy, The Cartouche, Tok'ra Flats Archive  
Series:   
Notes: A double drabble; two viewpoints.  
Warnings: This is a post Meridian post Abyss drabble.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, wish I did, then this wouldn't have happened.  
Summary: Jack's thinks about Daniel after Abyss   
Daniel watches Jack

* * *

I walk the halls of the SGC. He's gone they say. They cannot see him. They cannot feel his presence. They cannot hear his voice. I, on the other hand, know he's not really gone. 

I sense his presence in the movement of the air. Every once in a while, I can smell his scent. I hear him in the echoes of the empty halls. I know he's around. He came to me in my hour of need. He spoke to me, to give me courage. He is here. He watches us. He gives us strength. He keeps us safe. 

He senses my presence when I am near him. I cannot show myself. I must not make contact. They would know what I do. I cannot reach out to him, though I want to. They would not understand why I am the way I am. 

He is so close to me now. But I cannot touch. He must not know I am here. But I observe all that he does. I watch. I see. I know. I feel. I want. I need. I am in the Gateroom, I am in his office. I am in his home, I am watching.   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Debi C


End file.
